2PM
Archivo:16221-2pms-new-single-beautiful-to-release-in-japan-next-month.jpg 2PM *'¿Por qué "2PM"?: 'Ésta es la hora más "caliente" del día, cuando más brilla el sol. *'Nombre: '''2PM (투피엠) *'Número de integrantes: 6 chicos *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: 'Negro perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial: 'Hottest *'Aniversario: '04 de Septiembre (actualmente 3 años) *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment ''(la misma de Wonder Girls, 2AM, Miss A, JOO, J&J etc) Carrera '''Pre Debut En el 2008 fue emitido por Mnet "'Hot Blood", ''una especie de programa de "supervi vencia" donde 14 apredices de JYP Ent. "luchan" por conseguir un lugar en el equipo. En el programa se evaluaba su pasión poniendo a prueba su resistencia: correr sin camisetas a temperaturas bajo cero, sangrar por los golpes en un ring de boxeo, cargar una barca de montones de kilos sobre sus hombros, eran solo algunas de las difíciles pruebas. Tras la eliminación de 3 aspirantes, los 11 restantes se dividen para formar: 2PM y 2AM, grupo que en la actualidad consideran sus "hermanos". 'Debut' 2PM hizo su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown el 4 de Septiembre de 2008 con la canción ''"10 points out of 10" que forma parte de su primer minialbum "Hottest Time of the Day", se caracterizaron por su fuerza sobre escenario donde se presentaban sonrientes, integrando difíciles coreografías junto a pequeñas improvisaciones y acabando con cualquier rastro de "niños flor"(dulces/infantiles). Posteriormente la canción fue presentada en Inkigayo de SBS y Music Bank de KBS, en octubre de ese año comenzaron la promoción de "Only You", ''de la cual sacaron una edición especial en invierno. Integrantes Archivo:2pm_profile.jpg '''Los miembros son (''izquierda a derecha):' Junho, Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Nichkhun, Chansung y Junsu '''Ex miembro: 'Jay Park *Kim Junsu (Vocalista Principal, Bailarín, Compositor) *Nichkhun Horvejkul (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín) *Ok Taecyeon ( Rapero Principal, Bailarín) *Jang Wooyoung (Bailarín Principal, Vocalista) *Lee Junho (Vocalista, Segundo Bailarín, Compositor) *Hwang Chan Sung (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín, Maknae) Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' Mini Albums ''Singles Álbum Singles Promocionales 'Discografia Japonesa' Singles Álbum DVD Programas de Tv *Idol Army Temporada 3 *Wild Bunny *2PM Show *Real 2PM Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial '''YouTube' *Canal Youtube Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter Oficial - Junsu *Twitter Oficial - Nichkhun *Twitter Oficial - Taecyeon *Twitter Oficial - Wooyoung *Twitter Oficial - Junho *Twitter Oficial - Chansung Galería 2pm-2pm-9907218-1280-800.jpg 2PM_BG_by_IHEARTUJUNSU.jpg 2pm-2pm-9907220-1280-800.jpg d0034039_4bf54763380d6.jpg 2pm-4.jpg 22pm.jpg 2pm01.jpg 2pm5.jpg 100513_2pmnaked_main-460x306.jpg 2PM.L.png 2PM+ 2.png 2PM+8786.png 2PM+091114.png 2PM++DSCS.png 2PM.png 2PM+100326.png 2PM-256.png 0.PNG 231d7b972857ef7d_19.jpg 5555.PNG kl`´l.PNG 33333mm.PNG 2pm_still_cover.jpg 3ab6eeb33515ffaa_01.jpg 2pmvb.jpg Taec-Junsu-Chansung2PM.png Imagen5.png 2PM.jpg whosbad2.jpg samsung-corby-2pm-pic3.jpg 262084461.jpg mt_1302053402_-292608719_0.jpg normal_1280x1024.jpg normal_20110404190910399.jpg 20091119_behindthescenes2pmmarketorealbrownie_fs3.jpg 110613_1_1.jpg 110613_1_2.jpg Tumblr ln1n5sR6Z51qa0us4o1 1280.jpg 2pm hands up 1024x768 02 copy.jpg 2pm_511639.jpg 2pm_511640.jpg 2PM-HandsUp.jpg HandsUp-2PM.jpg normal_RJjDzaB.jpg 241px-1_2pm.jpg 241px-3_(2).jpg 264px-2-horz.jpg 287px-Kpop_(364).jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_11.jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_12.jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_13.jpg My Color.jpg 8eaa2aac94c880d27d2e45cae13d6da5-tb_200.jpg 90e34cf989b4afdc3e29d52a7e5fa9b5-tb_200.jpg 321cbab02ec9cd1d24266c085e90f2f7-tb_200.jpg bf001a5a8df055effabd5b30a6dd252b-tb_200.jpg tumblr_lvno8yGUfU1qa0us4o1_500.jpg 2PM_republicof2pm_PROMO.jpg 21x.jpg|2PM 2pm_2012_seasons_greetings_24.jpg 2pm !.jpg todos.jpg 543313_376028802454565_1570841867_n.jpg tumblr_m530riLUEI1r4mt3co1_500.jpg 20120604_2PM_1.jpg tumblr_m5392fr4yn1ru7v4io7_1280.jpg Videografía 'Videografía Coreana' thumb|left|298px|10 out of 10/Hottest Time of the Day. thumb|298px|right|2PM Only you thumb|right|298px|I Hate you/2:00PM Time for change thumb|298px|left|Again & again/2:00PM Time for change thumb|298px|right|"Without U"/Don't Stop Can't Stop thumb|left|298px|Heartbeat/01:59PM thumb|left|298px|"I Will Give You My Life" thumb|298px|right|"Thank You"/2PM thumb|298px|right|"Hands Up"/HANDS UP thumb|left|298px|"I'll Be Back"/Still 2:00PM ' Videografía Japonesa' thumb|left|298px|Take offthumb|right|298px|I'm your man thumb|left|298px|Ultra Lover thumb|right|298px|Only You thumb|300px|left|Beautiful 'Videografía Comercial' thumb|left|298px|"My Color"/Samsung Anycall Corbithumb|298px|right|"Open Happines"/Coca Cola thumb|298px|left|"Crazy4S"/SPRISthumb|298px|right|"Follow your Soul"/OPPO Phone thumb|298px|left|"Tik Tok"/Cassthumb|298px|right|"Nori for U"/Samsung Anycall Nori F thumb|298px|left|"Cabi Song"/Caribbean Baythumb|298px|right|"Open Happines" 2011/Coca Colathumb|left|298px|"Fly to Seoul"/Korean Tourism Organizationthumb|298px|right|"Mr. Pizza"/Mr. Pizza thumb|300px|left|2PM EVERSENSE 2 thumb|300px|right|2PM & Baifern thumb|left|298px|"Oly you, Oly Coway"/COWAY Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Jpop Categoría:KPop